


Todo puede cambiar con la llegada de un soldado

by marian_arrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marian_arrow/pseuds/marian_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver esta con Sara, aunque ella sabe que deberia estar con Felicity, Felicity esta soltera pero todo cambia en la relacion Oliver/Felicity con la llegada de un soldado, Liam, el primer amor de nuestra chica IT. Fanfic Olicity. Veremos lo que hace nuestro heroe con su chica IT favorita y como se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic, espero que disfruteis y que os guste

La vida de Felicity era aburrida y sin sobresaltos, su dia a dia consistia en ir a trabajar a Queen C. y trabajar en un horario normal en el Departamento de IT pero ahora trabajando como EA de Oliver Queen asi como experta en tecnologia para el heroe de la ciudad Arrow no tenia tiempo ni para dormir. Con respecto a su vida amorosa todo habia cambiado hace tres años cuando su novio de la secundaria la dejo porque decidió al ejercito y no queria que ella estuviera preocupada por lo que le pudiera suceder, este era Liam siempre preocupado por ella...Todavia recuerda como si fuera ayer la conversacion que tuvieron...  
Flasback--------  
Felicity habia recibido una carta en la que la aceptaban en el MIT, asi que salio corriendo para contarselo todo a la persona que siempre la apoyaba, Liam el chico al que conocio en clase de matematicas cuando la adelantaron un curso, Liam y ella se hicieron amigos de inmediato y al poco tiempo empezaron a salir, le encantaba entar con él, asi que llego ahogada pensando en como se conocieron cuando llego a la casa que tan bien conocia.  
-Liam abre es Felicity- Llamó ella mientras tocaba la puerta.  
A los pocos segundos Liam estaba abriendo la puerta y en ese momento Felicity se dió cuenta de que algo pasaba.  
-Hey, Lis qué pasa?- Preguntó mientras la dejaba pasar.  
-Ha llegado la carta, en septiembre ire al MIT-dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.  
-Genial, me alegro Lis te lo mereces- Le dijo sonriendo tambien.  
-Que es lo que pasa?-Pregunto Felicity.-Te noto raro.-Añadio  
-Felicity lo siento pero tenemos que romper.-Le dijo de golpe.  
-Que! Por que!-Exclamo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Me han cogido en el ejercito y no se lo que pasara mientras este fuera, tampoco se el tiempo que viy a estar fuera, y tu te vas al MIT donde conocera a mucha gente.-Explico él.  
-Pero yo no quiero romper contigo, no me importa que estes fuera te esperare.-Contesto Felicity inmediatamente.  
-Lis, antes que nada somos amigos, los mejores y siempre dijimos que si esto pasara, romperiamos pero seguiriamos siendo amigos, conoceriamos gente y si cuando yo vuelva seguiamos solteros los dos volveriamos a intentarlo.- Añadió Liam, mientras la abrazaba.  
-Esta bien pero prometeme que el dia en que sepa que regresas me llamaras y quedaremos, pero hasta que te vayas seguiremos juntos.-Añadio ella.  
Y juntos pasaron los meses que les quedaban.  
Fin Flashback--  
Felicity simpre se acoraba de Liam pero no habia vuelto a pensar en ellos como pareja hasta hoy que habia recibido una carta de él en la que le decia que volvia y que queria verla, y estaba tan pensativa que no se dió cuenta de los cuatro pares de ojos que la observaban.  
-Qué le pasará?- Pregunto Roy.  
-No se esta más callada que nunca.-Añadió Dig.  
-Estará intentando resolver alguna encriptación.-Dijo Oliver como si fuera normal la actitud de Felicity.  
-No creo que sea eso, tiene cara de mal de amores.- Comento Sara, mientras Olive apretaba la mandibula al escuchar esto.  
-No cre que Felicity tenga mal de amores, no tiene ningun novio.-Añadio este molesto.  
-Puede que sea que haya recibido una carta de su novio de secundaria, el que esta en el ejercito, Liam creo que se llama.-Comento Dig.  
-Cómo sabes todo eso de Felicity?, yo no sabia nada de eso.-Comento Oliver cada vez más molesto.  
-Nos lo contó a Dig y a mi mientras tú estabas con Sara en el hotel hace tres semanas.-Comento Rpy como si no fuera tal cosa.  
Entonces Oliver empezo a pensar que no sabia mucho acerca de la vida de su chica viernes, y que ultimamente hablaba menos con ella porque estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Sara, mientras Oliver pensaba Sara se dio cuenta de todos los cambios que habia sufrido la cara de Oli s¡durante la converacion, y como ella no era tonta se dio cuenta de que Oliver y Felicity compartian algo mas que una amistad pero no daban el paso, así que para torturarlo un poco y ver si daban el paso , ya que ella queria que sus amigo fueran felices, añadió:  
-Voy ir a preguntarle.-Y de un momento a otro Sara dijo-Que es lo que te tiene tan ausente Fel? Nos tienes preocupados.-Dijo Sara mientras ella y los demas caminabanan hacia donde Felicity se encontraba sentada.  
-Liam vuelve y quiere verme para ver si volvemos a salir.-Dijo Felicity esta respuesta hizo que Oliver se pusiera tenso.-Y la verdad es que no se que hacer.-Añadió.  
Felicity no sabia que hacer porque durante estos dos ultimos años se habia enamorado de su increible jefe al que consideraba un heroe, pero ella creia que él nunca se fijaria en ella pues nada más que habia que ver su historial Laurel, Helena, Isabel, todas parecian modelos y depues del viaje de Rusia le quedo muy claro que ella nunca seria algo mas que una amiga o compañera, y despues vino Barry y parecia que estaba celoso y que algo si podia pasar pero a los pocos meses él empezo a salir con Sara tras su regreso.  
-Vosotros que pensais?-Pregunto a sus amigos.  
Dig, Roy y Sara que sabian que Oliver y Felicity deberian estar juntos se miraron y pensando que asi Oliver se daria cuenta de sus sentimientos por la chica IT dijeron a la vez:  
-Intentalo!!  
-No tienes nada que perder.-Dijo Sara al final mientras Oliver apretaba cada vez mas la mansdibula y los puños.  
-Y tu Oliver eres el unico que no ha dicho nada.-Pregunto a su jefe con esa limpia mirada azul que transmitia todo lo que sentia.  
-Claro porque no deberias de intentarlo.-Aclaro él no muy seguro de lo que habia dicho, pero tampoco podia decirle que no lo intentara pues el no se la merecia y tampoco podia dejar a Sara, con quien compartia la oscuridad, aunque en realidad sabia que lo que le haria feliz seria la luz de Felicity.  
-Entonces mañana le escribire y quedare con él cuando vuelva-Añadio Felicty con una sonrisa en rosa birllante.


	2. Descubriendo la verdad

Tal y como habia dicho el dia anterior Felicity le escribio a Liam diciendole que estaria encantada de volver a quedar con él, pero que no estaba segura de si deberian volver a salir juntos, tambien le preguto que que dia volveria y le dio su numero de telefono para que la llamara en cuanto llegase.  
Asi paso una semana, Felicity no habia recibido noticias de Liam y ella estaba segura de que era porque todavia no habia pasado el suficiente tiempo para que le llegara la carta y para que el le respondiera, eso era una alegria para Oliver, el cual cada vez que alguno de sus amigos pronunciaba el nombre de Liam el respondia gruñendo, lo que era divertido para Roy que no paraba de nombrarlo, incluso Dig y Sara tambien lo hacian porque les divertia su reaccion, asi pues una semana trascurrida y viendo que Oliver cada vez gruñia más y estaba cada vez más tenso, Sara decicio que era hora de hablar y asi aprovecho antes de que todos llegaran a la guarida para hablar con Oliver.  
-Oliver tenemos que hablar.-Empezo Sara.  
-Por que sera que no me gustan esas palabras.-Contesto Oliver.  
-Oli te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que uno de nosotros decimos el nombre de Liam te tensas y empiezas a gruñir?.-Pregunto Sara y en ese momento Oliver hizo exactamente eso.7  
-Eso no es verdad.-Intento responder pero hasta él se habia dado cuenta de que lo habia hecho por lo que contesto.-Es que no me gusta que esteis distraidos con la vida amorosa de Felicity, podria pasar algo mientras pensais en eso.-Añadio  
-Oli tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que lo que te molesta no es el hecho de que hablemos de la vida amorosa de cualquiera de nosotros, sino que es la vida amorosa de Felicity.-Contesto Sara.  
-Eso no es verdad.-Intento contrarestar Oliver.  
-Oli si la vida amorosa de la que hablaramos fuera la de Dig no gruñirias verdad? O la de Roy? O incluso la mia?-Pregunto Sara.  
-Eso no es verdad.-Volvio a decir.  
-Oli te vas a quedar sin argumentos.-Empezo a reir Sara.-Y no quiero que me mientas ni que te mientas a ti mismo, todos nosotros vemos como miras a Felicity que sonries cada vez que ella habla o que te quedas mirandola horas y horas, eso ultimo me lo ha dicho Dg.-Le espeto Sara.  
Y en ese momento Oliver se dio cuenta de que Sara y Dig tenian razon de que no podia mirarla sin reirse y que le encantaba verla a traves de el cristal de la oficina mientras tecleaba o trabajaba y mas aun le gustaba verla caminar girar sobre su silla en la guarida. Y tambien se dio cuenta de que cada vez que la veia le estallaba una sonrisa en la cara y que el corazon le daba un salto, tambien sabe que desde que volvio de la isla con lo unico bueno que ha soñado ha sido sueños que no deberia tener con una amiga y por mucho que le pese cada vez que la ve el corazon le da un vuelco y empieza a tener mariposas en el estomago y ahi fue cuando respondio:  
-Sara lo siento.-Empezo a decir.  
-No tienes porque Oli, me alegro de que tengas la oportunidad de que llegue la luz a tu vida.-Le dijo Sara.-Ademas yo solo quiero que mis amigos sean felices, y tu y Felicity sois amigos mios.-Concluyo Sara.  
-Gracias Sara, por abrirme los ojos, pero Felicity no siente lo mismo por mi y aunque lo sintiera no puedo ponerla mas en peligro.-Le dijo Oliver.  
-Claro que puedes, ademas cuanto mas tiempo pases con ella mejor la protejeras.-Añadio Sara con un guiño.  
-Pero Felicity esta esperando que llegue ese tal Liam que puedo hacer.-Dijo él.  
-Oli Felicity te pregunto directamente que pensabas y dijiste adelante, y eso en realidad no importa, lucha por ella, no has visto como te mira?-Termino Sara y con eso subió las escaleras directamente hacia Verdant dejando a un Oliver pensativo.  
Oliver no sabe cuanto tiempo se quedo solo, pero ese rato le sirvio para darse cuenta de que de verdad se habia enamorado de Felicity y eso le hacia feliz, ademas todo el mundo sabe que Oliver Queen es egoista por lo que decidio que iba a lucha por Felicity.   
Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña chica rubia bajaba taconeando por las escaleras que conducian a la guarida y no la vio hasta que esta le toco el hombro y por sus instintos la tiro y ella cayo justo debajo de él.  
-Oliver!-Grito ella mientras subian los colores a sus mejillas.  
-Siento haberte asustado.-Le contesto él pero todavia no se levantaba, y se quedo mirando ese rubos que le encantaba.  
-Umm, perdona te importaria levantarte.-Dijo Felicity y en ese momento Oliver se levanto rapidamente y le cedio una mano la cual acepto.-Gracias.-Añadio todavia con un color carmesi en sus mejillas y tambien se dio cuenta de que le encataba el color rosa fucsia que ella llevaba ese dia en los labios.  
-No hay de que.-Añadio con la sonrisa que reservaba para ella.-Por cierto es temprano todavia que haces ya aqui?-Le pregunto con curiosidad.  
-Es que hoy he recibido una llamada de Liam diciendome que mañana volvia y que si podriamos quedar al dia siguiente en nuestro parque favorito, el cual esta en Coast City y es enorme con un monton de arboles y un lago en medio con barcas donde cuando saliamos ibamos a montar en ellas pero bueno eso no era de lo que queria hablar asi que lo voy a retomar en 3,2,1.. por donde iba...-Se pregunto a lo que Oliver no pudo evitar sonreir pues le encantaba cuando empezaba con sus senderismos.  
-Quedar en el parque.-Le dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.  
-A eso es que Liam no sabia que trabajo en Starling por lo que se lo he contado y me ha dicho que vendria a verme.-Le respondio feliz.-Por lo que voy a volver a trabajar y a adelantar cosas para que cuando venga no quede mucho trabajo.-Termino con una sonrisa mientras se dirigia a su silla en frente de sus bebes, como ella los llamaba.  
Y en ese momento Oliver decidio que tenia que decirle pronto a Felicity como se sentia y tambien tendria que hacer algo para que ella no volviera con Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que os ha parecido este?. El capitulo lo he centrado en la ruptura de Oliver y Sara para que asi puedan estar juntos. He hecho que terminaran de buena manera porque me encanta el personaje de Sara pero a ella no la veo con Oli. Espero respuestas ;)


	3. Oliver empieza a actuar

A los pocos minutos de terminar de hablar oyeron los pasos rápidos de Dig y Roy bajando las escaleras, era hora de ponerse a trabajar y hacer algo bueno para que la ciudad fuera segura.  
-Que culo tenemos que patear hoy?-Pregunto Roy deseando liberar adrenalina.  
-Pues lo siento mucho Roy pero hoy no hay ningún culo que patear.- Contesto Felicity.- Deberíais estar contentos.-Añadió viendo la cara que pusieron Roy y Oliver, este ultimo quería poder desahogarse con alguien.  
-Bueno entonces chicos que os parece si entrenamos entre nosotros.-Dijo Sara, mientras terminaba de bajar por las escaleras y mandaba una sonrisa a cada uno de sus amigos. A Felicity le pareció raro que no saludara a Oliver con un beso como siempre hacia cuando llegaban a la guarida, al resto del grupo no le sorprendió ya que se habían encontrado con Sara y ella les habia contado que ella y Oliver ya no estaban juntos.  
-Me parece bien, necesito patearle el culo a alguien.-Dijo Roy con una sonrisa.-Algún voluntario?- Pregunto.  
-Yo.-Contento Sara y en eso se dirigieron a las colchonetas donde empezaron a pelear.  
-Vamos Señor Queen, tu y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato también.- Añadió divertido pero también Oliver se dio cuenta de que quería hablar con él.   
Así terminaron de hablar y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los palos dejando a Felicity volver con sus ordenadores.  
-Que es lo que te preocupa Dig?- Pregunto Oliver una vez alejados de el resto del equipo.  
-No he dicho nada hombre.- Contesto este ultimo.   
-Dig te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo quieres.- Contrarresto Oliver.  
-Tienes razón, siento lo de Sara, aunque veo que por fin te has dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sientes.- Dijo Dig divertido.  
-Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Oliver en un primer momento.- Espera os lo ha contado Sara, por eso tu y Roy habéis llegado tarde y con una sonrisa en la cara.- Se contesto el mismo.  
-Si nos lo ha contado ella.- Contesto Dig.- Pero lo que de verdad te quiero decir es que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Felicity o te las veras conmigo.- Termino de hablar Dig.  
-No te preocupes ni se me ocurriría.- Le dijo Oliver agradecido por como Dig se preocupaba por Felicity.  
Mientras hablaban estaban golpeándose con los palos, una vez que terminaron de hablar siguieron peleando durante un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde y de que era hora de irse.  
-Bueno chicos creo que por esta noche hemos terminado.- Anuncio Oliver.- Todos necesitamos dormir mas de cuatro hora en una noche y creo que debemos aprovechar hoy.- Termino de decir.  
-Esta bien, pues entonces me marcho a la discoteca que Thea me esta esperando.- Dijo Roy mientras subia las escaleras.  
-Yo también me marcho, ya he recogido todas mis cosas.- Dijo Sara.  
-Ey Sara quieres que te lleve?- Pregunto Dig.- He quedado con Lyla ya que hemos terminado temprano, pero puedo acercarte antes.- Le dijo.  
-Si muchas gracias me vendría bien que me llevaras a casa de Laurel.- Le agradeció mientras subían por las escaleras, dejando en la guarida solamente a Felicity y a Oliver.  
Felicity estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no había escuchado a Oliver ni tampoco a los demás marcharse, así que Oliver se acerco a ella para decirle.  
-Felicity.- Dijo Oliver mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Felicity.  
-Oliver, no hagas eso, cualquier día me da un ataque.- Dijo Felicity lo que se gano una sonrisa de Oliver.  
-Es hora de irse, es muy tarde los demás ya se han ido.- Le comunico Oliver.  
-Ohhh, mierda, iba a pedirle a Dig que me llevara a casa, porque mi coche se me ha parado y lo he llevado al taller antes de venir aquí y me ha atendido un hombre mayor lleno de grasa lo que me ha dado mucho asco y no quería darle la mano porque puaj, bueno así que mi coche esta alli y no lo puedo recoger hasta la semana que viene.- Le dijo Felicity mientras la sonrisa de Oliver aumentaba atrevas de su laberíntica.  
-Yo te llevo, recoge tus cosas mientras me doy una ducha rápida y me cambio de ropa.- Le dijo mientras se giraba y se dirigía al pequeño cuarto de baño.  
Cuando Oliver se fue Felicity, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pensando en Oliver en la ducha y cambiándose de ropa, y tampoco le ayudo que Oliver fuera sin camisa mientras estaban en la guarida, ese pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas comenzaran a ponerse rojas. Felicity apago los equipos y se aliso la ropa, ya que se le había arrugado un poco el vestido azul y blanco que llevaba y cuando termino espero unos minutos hasta que Oliver termino y salio ya vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey cómodo.  
-Oliver no hace falta que me lleves, puedo salir a la puerta del club y coger un taxi, seguro que prefieres quedarte con Sara aquí.- Le dijo Felicity añadiendo la ultima parte con un poco de amargura pues a quien quería engañar estaba enamorado de Oliver.  
-No hay problema, venga coge tus cosas.- Le dijo mientras la esperaba, una vez que ella se unió a él comenzaron a subir las escaleras.  
Una vez que habían salido por la puerta que comunicaba la calle con la guarida Oliver puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Felicity lo que provoco en ella un escalofrió. Oliver la guió a su Mercedes y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrase, después cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su propio asiento y arranco en dirección a la casa de Felicity.  
-Gracias, y siento que retrases los planes con Sara por llevarme a casa.- Le dijo Felicity.  
-No hay de que ademas Sara esta en casa de Laurel.- Le informo.  
-Ohh están teniendo una fiesta de pijamas, yo nunca he estado en una, cuando era adolescente no me invitaban porque estaba en el club de informática y era una geek, y cuando entre en el MIT ya no teníamos edad para hacer eso.- Le dijo ella.  
-No, Sara no esta en una fiesta de pijamas, se ha mudado con su hermana porque lo hemos dejado y las fiestas de pijamas están sobre valoradas, lo se porque Thea hacia muchas y en todas siempre acababa igual dormida muy pronto.- Le dijo Oliver.  
-Tu y Sara habéis roto?, Lo siento Oliver se que querías estar con ella.- Dijo Felicity tristes, aunque siendo sincera con ella misma se alegraba, aunque en el fondo sabia que ella no era el tipo de Oliver y que él nunca se fijaría en ella.  
-No lo sientas, creo que pronto si tengo suerte volveré a estar con alguien.- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras aparcaban pues mientras hablaban habían llegado a su destino.  
Una vez aparcado, salio del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de Felicity para abrirle la puerta, y después la acompaño a la puerta de su casa.  
-Buenas noches y gracias por acompañarme.- Le dijo Felicity.  
-No hay de que, y nos vemos mañana.- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, dejando a una Felicity sorprendida y con un aumento de color en sus mejillas.  
Despúes de asegurarse de que había entrado en su casa Oliver se dirigió a su coche y puso dirección a la guarida, pues como se había peleado con su madre dejo la mansión.  
Una vez que entro en su casa Felicity cerro la puerta y se sento en el suelo con una cara enrojecida y una sonrisa enorme en la cara, después se dirigió a su dormitorio se cambio de ropa y se puso su camiseta favorita del MIT gigante para dormir. Por alguna razon sabía que esa noche no iba a poder dormir y si lo hacia iba a tener sueños que harina que mañana cada vez que mirara a Oliver enrojeciera, pero eso si la sonrisa nadie se la quitaría de la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capitulo siguiente por fin llega Liam y veremos mas Olicity. Espero que os haya gustado y también espero comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os gusteee :)


End file.
